Family Reunion
by Minestry of Whovians
Summary: The Doctor is planning a Family reunion for him and his companions. But not all goes to plan
1. Chapter 1

The white stone floor was cold. I seem to have found myself lying face down in the garden area again. Note-to-self, get rid of the dangerous roots sticking out here and there. One day someone's going to get seriously hurt, like Jo, she can be quite clumsy sometimes. Really Adric would be the best at that job, he usually gets bored easily if were stuck travelling for a while, yes, I'll set him the job.

_ Doom-Doom. _That will be Harry; he hasn't really grasped the whole "Creeping up" thing yet. I've tried teaching him to be light on his feet but he won't listen. No one seems to be light on their feet lately, doesn't help that I have a ship full of people. I'm trying to have a family reunion. Well there not really family, but there the closest I have to it. Every single one of them is like a child to me, I've taught them and they have taught me. I have shown them more than they could've imagined and with that they have come to be a family, my family.

Not all of them are here yet, I haven't been able to find Susan, my granddaughter, Zoe and Donnas' mind are too unstable to meet them again, I couldn't forgive myself if I knew I had done something to harm them and Romana is the next to be picked up. I know Susan is fine, even though I haven't seen her for years I still remember the day we ran off together, away from home to see the stars up close. I wish some of my family was here, actual family though I know that could never happen. My family is dead, I'll probably never see Susan again and Jenny died saving me.

When I get up and place myself on one of the many Gallifreyan carved garden benches I realise that I have been crying. I wipe tears away. At that moment Sarah and Harry walk in and sit each side of me. It must be strange for them to see me like this, especially for Harry before today he hasn't seen me like this. Though it would have been a shock to everyone turning up at there doorstep saying "hello, how're you? RUN" whilst grabbing their hand and taking them back to the TARDIS.

Sarah looks at me with a curious expression.

"Are you okay? You're nearly always in here these days." Said Sarah. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked

"That what's on your face?"

Sarah took the end of her sleeve and wiped something off of my face. At first I thought it was a tear but when she removed her sleeve there were smudges of red.

"Tripped over a root again I see Doctor" laughed Harry. "You really need to get rid of them or if not watch your step"

"Come on, the console's been making beeping noises for ages and I swear Adric's about to smash it up any minuet now" taking my hand Sarah pulled me up, wiped the rest of the blood from my face and lead me out of the garden.

When we enter the control room only Adric, Clara and Ace were in there. Adric isn't really supposed to be here. He was supposed to die in an explosion but this reunion wouldn't be the same without him so I picked him up just in time.

"Professor, what's happened to your face?" asked Ace.

"Oh just tripped over again. So what's this thing about you smashing up the TARDIS console Adric?"

"Well you've changed all the settings haven't you Doctor! It's just making a load of noises for no reason and seeing as you threw away the drivers manual years ago I can't seem to find a logical explanation for it!"

"You just need to be nice to here!"

"You're still not saying that the TARDIS is a living life form who has feelings, are you?"

"Well actually it dose! She wouldn't let me in the other day" expressed Clara.

And she's right. The TARDIS dose have feelings and you have to be nice to her. I move around the console and looked at the monitor. The readings seemed fine but even by pushing a load of buttons and leavers she still wouldn't stop, really it made things worse. The emergency red like that I don't remember having before starts flashing and a loud warning alarm went off. Suddenly the door I had just entered through flung open and Martha came through clutching her ears with her hands, followed by K9 and everyone else.

"Information, Warning beacons are on, TARDIS malfunctioning"

"K9 the TARDIS is fine I just pushed a load of buttons that's all!" Well I wasn't really sure it's just that with everyone coming im I didn't want to alarm them.

"What is this awful racket?! I can hear it all the way from the swimming pool!" came an Australian accent behind me. It's Tegan. Always complaining, though always thinking the best of things but can be a little annoying sometimes.

"Tegan you're getting water everywhere! It's all over my new shoes" Here we go again! All Tegan and Clara have been doing since they met is argue. Please could they just get along for once?

"Never mind your new shoes what about all my calculations?! That took me a week to find out the exact amount of time it would take to fly the TARDIS from Skaro to the Earths sun!" complained Adric.

"How is that gonna help us? I don't want to go for a trip from Skaro to the sun! All you ever do Adric is make useless calculations."

"Says you, at least my intelligence can help with the problem at hand, where as your shoes are no more helpful than giving a jelly baby to a Dalek"

Clara unclips her shoe from her foot and hits it against the TARDIS console. For a while nothing happened but then the warning beacons went off.

"See Adric, shoes do help in this situation"

"Actually Mistress Clara, shoes have angered the TARDIS. Engine disabled." Oh great, and I thought the arguing and the beacon was bad! I check the TARDIS console to see if K9's accusation was right. And it was.

By now the argument about wet hair, new shoes and calculations has reached a critical point. Tegan now had Clara in a head lock, Adric was franticly trying to dry his calculations with a hairdryer taken from Jo who was now trying to take back the hairdryer, Martha was arguing with Jo for not lending the hairdryer to Adric to save his work and Harry and Sarah were arguing which was better: Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. How it got to that I have no idea. I've had enough of this! I know the console rooms big but now everyone's coming in for a bit of the fight. I grab Jo and Clara by the arm and take them off to separate rooms. I do this to everyone and lock all the doors; I will not have an argument going on in my TARDIS!

When I return to the console room I place myself on the lonely chair near the doorway, with my head in my hands. "Why did I think that this was a good idea? They all thought at one point that they were the only one to travel with me and then I decide to bring them all together. They won't all last the end of this reunion; one will be stabbed, strangled or even pushed into the void!"

"Don't worry Master, K9 is here to help you" I hadn't realised K9 was still in here never mind that I was talking aloud.

"Good dog K9"

"Affirmative Master" I love that dog, he talks back to you and actually helps in situations unlike normal dogs.

"Master, Tardis engines still disabled" Great! Something else to fix.


	2. Chapter 2

The white stone floor was cold. I seem to have found myself lying face down in the garden area again. Note-to-self, get rid of the dangerous roots sticking out here and there. One day someone's going to get seriously hurt, like Jo, she can be quite clumsy sometimes. Really Adric would be the best at that job, he usually gets bored easily if were stuck travelling for a while, yes, I'll set him the job.

_ Doom-Doom. _That will be Harry; he hasn't really grasped the whole "Creeping up" thing yet. I've tried teaching him to be light on his feet but he won't listen. No one seems to be light on their feet lately, doesn't help that I have a ship full of people. I'm trying to have a family reunion. Well there not really family, but there the closest I have to it. Every single one of them is like a child to me, I've taught them and they have taught me. I have shown them more than they could've imagined and with that they have come to be a family, my family.

Not all of them are here yet, I haven't been able to find Susan, my granddaughter, Zoe and Donnas' mind are too unstable to meet them again, I couldn't forgive myself if I knew I had done something to harm them and Romana is the next to be picked up. I know Susan is fine, even though I haven't seen her for years I still remember the day we ran off together, away from home to see the stars up close. I wish some of my family was here, actual family though I know that could never happen. My family is dead, I'll probably never see Susan again and Jenny died saving me.

When I get up and place myself on one of the many Gallifreyan carved garden benches I realise that I have been crying. I wipe tears away. At that moment Sarah and Harry walk in and sit each side of me. It must be strange for them to see me like this, especially for Harry before today he hasn't seen me like this. Though it would have been a shock to everyone turning up at there doorstep saying "hello, how're you? RUN" whilst grabbing their hand and taking them back to the TARDIS.

Sarah looks at me with a curious expression.

"Are you okay? You're nearly always in here these days." Said Sarah. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I asked

"That what's on your face?"

Sarah took the end of her sleeve and wiped something off of my face. At first I thought it was a tear but when she removed her sleeve there were smudges of red.

"Tripped over a root again I see Doctor" laughed Harry. "You really need to get rid of them or if not watch your step"

"Come on, the console's been making beeping noises for ages and I swear Adric's about to smash it up any minuet now" taking my hand Sarah pulled me up, wiped the rest of the blood from my face and lead me out of the garden.

When we enter the control room only Adric, Clara and Ace were in there. Adric isn't really supposed to be here. He was supposed to die in an explosion but this reunion wouldn't be the same without him so I picked him up just in time.

"Professor, what's happened to your face?" asked Ace.

"Oh just tripped over again. So what's this thing about you smashing up the TARDIS console Adric?"

"Well you've changed all the settings haven't you Doctor! It's just making a load of noises for no reason and seeing as you threw away the drivers manual years ago I can't seem to find a logical explanation for it!"

"You just need to be nice to here!"

"You're still not saying that the TARDIS is a living life form who has feelings, are you?"

"Well actually it dose! She wouldn't let me in the other day" expressed Clara.

And she's right. The TARDIS dose have feelings and you have to be nice to her. I move around the console and looked at the monitor. The readings seemed fine but even by pushing a load of buttons and leavers she still wouldn't stop, really it made things worse. The emergency red like that I don't remember having before starts flashing and a loud warning alarm went off. Suddenly the door I had just entered through flung open and Martha came through clutching her ears with her hands, followed by K9 and everyone else.

"Information, Warning beacons are on, TARDIS malfunctioning"

"K9 the TARDIS is fine I just pushed a load of buttons that's all!" Well I wasn't really sure it's just that with everyone coming im I didn't want to alarm them.

"What is this awful racket?! I can hear it all the way from the swimming pool!" came an Australian accent behind me. It's Tegan. Always complaining, though always thinking the best of things but can be a little annoying sometimes.

"Tegan you're getting water everywhere! It's all over my new shoes" Here we go again! All Tegan and Clara have been doing since they met is argue. Please could they just get along for once?

"Never mind your new shoes what about all my calculations?! That took me a week to find out the exact amount of time it would take to fly the TARDIS from Skaro to the Earths sun!" complained Adric.

"How is that gonna help us? I don't want to go for a trip from Skaro to the sun! All you ever do Adric is make useless calculations."

"Says you, at least my intelligence can help with the problem at hand, where as your shoes are no more helpful than giving a jelly baby to a Dalek"

Clara unclips her shoe from her foot and hits it against the TARDIS console. For a while nothing happened but then the warning beacons went off.

"See Adric, shoes do help in this situation"

"Actually Mistress Clara, shoes have angered the TARDIS. Engine disabled." Oh great, and I thought the arguing and the beacon was bad! I check the TARDIS console to see if K9's accusation was right. And it was.

By now the argument about wet hair, new shoes and calculations has reached a critical point. Tegan now had Clara in a head lock, Adric was franticly trying to dry his calculations with a hairdryer taken from Jo who was now trying to take back the hairdryer, Martha was arguing with Jo for not lending the hairdryer to Adric to save his work and Harry and Sarah were arguing which was better: Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings. How it got to that I have no idea. I've had enough of this! I know the console rooms big but now everyone's coming in for a bit of the fight. I grab Jo and Clara by the arm and take them off to separate rooms. I do this to everyone and lock all the doors; I will not have an argument going on in my TARDIS!

When I return to the console room I place myself on the lonely chair near the doorway, with my head in my hands. "Why did I think that this was a good idea? They all thought at one point that they were the only one to travel with me and then I decide to bring them all together. They won't all last the end of this reunion; one will be stabbed, strangled or even pushed into the void!"

"Don't worry Master, K9 is here to help you" I hadn't realised K9 was still in here never mind that I was talking aloud.

"Good dog K9"

"Affirmative Master" I love that dog, he talks back to you and actually helps in situations unlike normal dogs.

"Master, Tardis engines still disabled" Great! Something else to fix.


End file.
